


February Issue

by amater_asu



Series: Sail Sail Sail [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gino had to suffer yet again, M/M, Mentions of C.C, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/amater_asu
Summary: Code Geass cosplaying for Cosumopolitan Magazine.Pun not intended.What kind of characters do you think would suit them? Tweet your answer to @cosumagz_brit!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass for a cosplay magazine in which Lelouch cosplayed as an emperor with Suzaku as his knight; Schneizel as a prince with Kanon as his aide; meanwhile Gino as Tristan.

“Don't you think the pants look too tight, Suzaku?”

Suzaku followed Lelouch's eyes to his crotch and huffed a laugh. Aside from the fact that indeed, the other boy was right, the white pants might be too tight for him—Lelouch always paid attention to his wardrobes out of habit and would frown whenever they weren't up to his liking. The dark-haired boy always had a lot of reasons why Suzaku's stage outfit should be inside the trash can or burned and this time, though, he was worried that the pants might just reveal something personal that was not supposed to be re—

“Okay, if you're not so keen of this pants, I'll ask them if they have another size,”

Lelouch lifted his head, shifting his gaze to stare incredulously at his boyfriend. The thing was, he _liked_ those pants, just- not for this occasion. It made his mind suggesting things. Aaaand he already asked the staff but they said their manager didn't allow them to give outfits with a slightly bigger size. Sometimes Lelouch found himself wondering if their manager was immortal because how come she didn't die yet? Did he order a wrong poison?

“No, it's okay. They only have this one,” Lelouch pinched the bridge of his noise. “I'm going to murder _Shitsu_ after this,”

Suzaku sat on the empty space on the sofa next to him. They had their hair and makeup done for a cosplay magazine photoshoot session of some sort. He didn't know that cosplaying needed a lot of effort and putting on contact lenses was certainly something Lelouch wouldn't do regularly in the future. The character he was cosplaying, however, had a very, very, very vibrant Amethyst eyes so he needed to wear Amethyst coloured contact lenses to accentuate his own soft Amethyst orbs. He would absolutely kill _Shitsu_ after this.

The white knight; Suzaku's character had Emerald orbs and he successfully pulled the look off without wearing anything in addition (re: contact lenses) because his eyes had a natural colour of Emerald—the perks of being half-britannian. Lelouch sighed in jealousy as he stared at those eyes, fingers carding through the brunet's bangs to make it look more unruly though not as unruly as usual.

“I like you outfit,” Suzaku said with a smile, tucking a few strands of hair behind Lelouch's ear, “It makes you look pretty,” then he leaned in to whisper, “-Your Highness,”

Lelouch coloured until the tip of his ears. He reflectively pushed Suzaku away from his ear before the brunet could notice both how red and warm it was. But Suzaku always noticed every little things about him anyways so he only rolled his eyes when his boyfriend grinned up at him, a light blush on his own cheeks.

“Idiot.” Lelouch muttered under his breath.

“You look absolutely breathtaking!”

Several—including Lelouch and Suzaku's—heads turned towards a staff who just yelled. She didn't yell randomly at people, Lelouch was pretty much sure about it. So when the staff stepped back to reveal Schneizel, he only made an understanding noise at the back of his throat and turned his head back towards Suzaku who laughed.

“I'm not being biased but you still pull the royal look better, Lelouch,”

Lelouch glared. “That's what you call being biased, Suzaku,”

Schneizel approached them, making the staff who was in charge of putting on a lip gloss to his lips walked backwards. She patted the brush against his lower lip softly before going away, much to Schneizel's relief. It was uncomfortable even for someone like Schneizel to have someone touching his lips even though it wasn't a direct touch.

Not long after Schneizel, Kanon appeared from the dressing room. His hair and makeup was done and at some points of his outfit seemed to be matching Schneizel's—or the other way around since Schneizel's character was a prince and Kanon was supposed to be the prince's aide.

“Couldn't they at least make you look less feminine?” Lelouch frowned at Kanon's hair.

“I'm not so sure you should be the one asking that, Lelouch,” Schneizel snickered, eyeing him.

“And I'm quite sure you've heard it from the photographer but I'm your brother today, Lelouch,” He added with a smile. “Older brother, that is,”

“Don't get your hopes up by thinking that I'll call you big brother.”

“Hey, Code Geass, everything's ready so who's going first?”

They turned their head towards the photographer in unison. She was looking at them questioningly and sighed when none of them began moving. Honestly, Lelouch had never tried cosplaying before so he was quite uncomfortable with it. He gestured at Schneizel and Kanon to go first while he needed some time to get used to the outfit and concept—Milly said that his character fell in love with his knight so they had to be intimate and Lelouch had choked on air at how true that sounded.

“After you, Brother Dear,"  
  


Kanon agreed silently and was about to pull Schneizel—who still couldn't believe what Lelouch had called him earlier—to the set when Milly arrived next to them with a frown.

“Where's the other one?” She looked around. “There are five of you, right?”

.

.

.

.

“Uh- guys? I need your help getting into this- ugh,  
  


There Gino was, at one corner of the studio, stuck in something that suspiciously looked like his cosplay costume. It was colorful—and hideous—and Lelouch failed to get a gist of what it was due to its strange shape. Whatever his character was, it was certainly not a human.

“What's that?” Lelouch asked Milley.

“What? A knightframe, of course.” She replied with a smile.

Out of any characters, Gino had to be a fucking giant robot.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


_After three hours of waiting._

Gino was very, very uncomfortable being inside the awful thing. He managed to get into it thanks to Suzaku's help but he was told to wait an hour before it was his turn. And now, it had been three hours and by the time his turn _finally_ came, he was all sweaty and grumpy because his legs were itchy and he couldn't even scratch them. He wanted to go back to the dorm.

“Gino, come on!”

“Coming!” He shouted back gruffly at the photographer.

He took a step slowly and then another. Walking was becoming so hard in this goddamn robot costume. He carefully approached the set and when he was about to take one more step, everyone in the studio was yelling at him to be careful as if that wasn't what he was doing all this time. He was confused but when-

“Gino, watch out, the wire!”

It was too late. He fell face-first to the floor. And he cursed his luck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, Gino.
> 
> On the other notes, the characters were supposed to be original characters that Milly made up. And ya'll know who Shitsu is.


End file.
